


Never Again

by dreamsofspike



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double-drabble (sort of) about the things Neal's ashamed to want, and the things Peter wants too badly to give him. </p><p>Warnings: mild BDSM (fully consensual), angst</p><p>Written for these two prompts: </p><p>
  <i>Peter/Neal, Neal likes harsh discipline, Peter starts out doing it for Neal but is surprised how much he REALLY enjoys it</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Peter/Neal, Neal loves being tied up and humiliated and spanked and whipped, but Neal thinks that makes him (Neal) fucked up for liking it. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter

Peter wonders if there’s something wrong with him.   
  
He only agreed to this in the first place because Neal insisted it was something he needs.   
  
The first few blows are light, stinging – all the force that Peter can bring himself to inflict on Neal’s bare skin. But Neal lowers his head into his folded arms and grinds out, “ _Harder_.”   
  
Peter complies, first reluctantly… then with ease… then with a rush of unexpected pleasure and relief.   
  
When it’s over, they both are weeping.   
  
“Thank you,” Neal sobs out against Peter’s knees.   
  
And Peter is terrified, not because it’s wrong… but because it feels so damn _good_. He looks into Neal’s tearful blue eyes – wide, expressive in a way he’s never seen them before, and thinks that he’s never looked so beautiful.   
  
And that there must be something terribly wrong with him, and that he’ll never do this again.   
  
But he does.


	2. Neal

Neal wonders if there’s something wrong with him.   
  
It takes all his courage to tell Peter what it is that he wants – and the look of concerned dismay in Peter’s eyes fills him with a deep shame.   
  
But then, amazingly, Peter agrees – and Neal sinks to his knees at Peter’s feet, turns and braces himself with his arms folded in front of him against the sofa, his back bare and exposed to Peter’s belt.   
  
The first stinging lashes are just enough to tease the need consuming him. Neal hides his face from Peter’s eyes and begs him hoarsely, “ _Harder_.”   
  
It takes Peter a few minutes, but soon he’s letting go, giving Neal what he craves, what he needs, what he knows he deserves – and the fire that licks at his back dulls the ever-present ache in his heart.   
  
“Thank you,” Neal whispers, looking up at Peter when it’s finished – and his heart sinks when he sees the tears on Peter’s face.   
  
Guilt closes in; no matter how sweet the release, no matter how he’s already thinking of all the other things he wants to feel Peter do to him – he can’t ask Peter to do this again.   
  
But he does.


End file.
